Inventions and Discoveries
This is a list of the inventions and technologies obtained by Senku and the Kingdom of Science. Stone World The Prologue Stone tools.png|Stone tools Rope.png|Rope Bow drill.png|Bow drill Fire.png|Fire Trap.png|Traps Pottery.png|Pottery Clothing.png|Clothing Shelter.png|Shelter Laboratory (Anime).png|Laboratory The Beginning Nitric Acid.png|Nitric Acid Wine.png|Wine Distillation Earthenware.png|Distillation Earthenware Alcohol.png|Alcohol Stone Formula.png|Revival Fluid Calcium Carbonate.png|Calcium Carbonate Mortar.png|Mortar Soap.png|Soap Crossbow.png|Crossbow The Gunpowder Sextant.png|Sextant Sulfur.png|Sulfur Gunpowder.png|Gunpowder The Sulfa Drugs Arc The Village pulley.png|Pulley Malachite and Chalanthite.png|Malachite and Chalanthite Corundum.png|Corundum Galen.png|Galen/Lead Cinnabar.png|Cinnabar/Mercury Golden Spear.png|Golden Spear Electricity Natural Magnet.png|Natural Magnet Iron Sand.png|Iron Sand Iron Mill Furnace.png|Iron Mill Furnace, Level 1. Ramen.png|Ramen Iron Forge.png|Iron Mill Furnace, Level 2. Iron.png|Iron Copper.png|Copper Lacquer.png|Lacquer Copper wire.png|Copper Wire Strong magnets.png|Strong magnets Manpowered Generator.png|Manpowered Generator Basic Chemicals Quartz sand.png|Quartz Sand Senku makes Suika glasses.png|Glass Suika Helmet Glasses.png|Glasses Glass Furnace.png|Glass Furnace and Iron Straw Laboratory.png|Laboratory Silver Spear.png|Silver Spear/Detector Gas Masks.png|Gas Masks Sulfuric Acid acquired.png|Sulfuric acid Water driper.png|Water condenser Hydrochloric Acid.png|Hydrochloric Acid Chlorosulfuric Acid.png|Chlorosulfuric Acid Sodium Hydroxide.png|Sodium Hydroxide Amonia.png|Amonia The Village Games Power up Science Drink.png|Power up Science Drink Fire Lense.png|Fire Lense Viniger and Alchol.png|Viniger and Alchol The Few Last Things Water Carbonator.png|Water Carbonator Tar.png|Tar Anilin.png|Anilin Carbonated Water.png|Carbonated Water Acetic anhydride.png|Acetic anhydride Para-acetamidobenzenesulfonic acid.png|Para-acetamidobenzenesulfonic acid Sodium Bicarbonate.png|Sodium Bicarbonate Sulfa Drugs! Our Panacea is Completed! Antibiotics.png|Sulfa Drugs! Our Panacea is Completed! Antibiotics Cola.png|Cola Acetanilide Fever reducer and analgesic.png|Acetanilide Fever reducer and analgesic Stone Wars, Work In Progress WIP Katanas obtained!!.png|Katanas obtained!! Cotton Candy.png|Cotton Candy Chapter 52 Gear obtained!!.png|Gear obtained!! Hydroelectric power plant obtained!!.png|Hydroelectric power plant obtained!! Chapter 53 Battery obtained!!.png|Battery obtained!! Wine.png|Wine Chapter 56 Tungsten obtained!!.png|Tungsten obtained!! Observatory.png|Observatory Chapter 57 Tungsten filament.png|Tungsten filament Chapter 58 Stove Obtained!!.png|Stove Obtained!! Phenol resin (Plastic).png|Phenol resin (Plastic) Radio waves obtained!!.png|Radio waves obtained!! Chapter 59 Cell phone obtained!!.png|Cell phone obtained!! Chapter 65 Coil obtained!!.png|Coil obtained!! Chapter 66 Monitor Nikki obtained!!.png|Monitor Nikki obtained!! Chapter 68 Steam engine obtained!!.png|Steam engine obtained!! Chapter 69 Automobile obtained!!.png|Automobile obtained!! Chapter 70 Paper obtained!!.png|Paper obtained!! Paper shield obtained!!.png|Paper shield obtained!! Chapter 71 Bleach.png|Bleach Chapter 74 Tank obtained!!.png|Tank obtained!! Chapter 77 Nitroglycerin.png|Nitroglycerin Chapter 82 Medical Adhesive.png|Medical Adhesive Chapter 83 Refrigerator acquired!!.png|Refrigerator acquired!! Chapter 85 Thermometer.png|Thermometer Chapter 86 Currency acquired.png|Currency acquired Chapter 87 Hemp Thread.png|Hemp Thread Loom.png|Loom Cloth acquired!!.png|Cloth acquired!! War chest acquired!!.png|War chest acquired!! Chapter 88 Hot-air balloon acquired!!.png|Hot-air balloon acquired!! Chapter 90 New World Map.png|New World Map Chapter 91 Wheat Field obtained!!.png|Wheat Field obtained!! Chapter 92 Bread acquired!!.png|Bread acquired!! Chapter 93 Mirror acquired!!.png|Mirror acquired!! Photograph acquired!!.png|Photograph acquired!! Chapter 95 Oil acquired!!.png|Oil acquired!! Motor Boat.png|Motor Boat GPS.png|GPS Chapter 96 Cathode-Ray Tube acquired!!.png|Cathode-Ray Tube acquired!! Radar and Sonar acquired!!.png|Radar and Sonar acquired!! Chapter 97 Metal Detector.png|Metal Detector Iron Mine acquired!!.png|Iron Mine acquired!! Mine Cart.png|Mine Cart Chapter 98 Cement.png|Cement Paved Roads.png|Paved Roads Chapter 99 Pantograph.png|Pantograph Silk Swimsuits.png|Silk Swimsuits Camera Timer.png|Camera Timer Motorized Sailboat completed.png|Motorized Sailboat completed Chapter 102 Seasick Medicine.png|Seasick Medicine Latte.png|Latte Chapter 104 Centrifuge.png|Centrifuge Fingerprinting.png|Fingerprinting Microscope.png|Microscope Chapter 105 Tear Gas acquired!!.png|Tear Gas acquired!! Chapter 109 Poop acquired!!.png|Poop acquired!! Chapter 110 Shampoo acquired!!.png|Shampoo acquired!! Conditioner acquired!!.png|Conditioner acquired!! Lame acquired.png|Lame acquired Foundation.png|Foundation Perfume.png|Perfume Lipstick.png|Lipstick Chapter 111 Wireless Earpiece acquired!!.png|Wireless Earpiece acquired!! Chapter 112 Motor acquired!!.png|Motor acquired!! Chapter 114 Plaster.png|Plaster Chapter 115 Platinum.png|Platinum Chapter 116 Nictric Acid.png|Nitric acid (again!) Category:Lists Category:Inventions Category:Items Category:Acquired Items